Once Upon a Time
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Robin and Marian fluff R


-1Once upon a time 

Marian and Robin had been married for six years. Richard had returned from the Holy Lands eventually and Robin had been given all his lands back and Marian and Robin had married as soon as possible. They lived in Locksley together, and Robin was the Sheriff of Nottingham. Marian sat in the main living area of the house in front of the fire. Her two six year old sons sat at her feet, and leaned on her knees, as she cradled her daughter in her lap. Jordan and Michael, her sons were adventurous as their father, they would constantly sneak out of their room, and run away into the forest, or to Nottingham. Where their father would just laugh proudly that they had managed to sneak away from their mother yet again. Alana her four year old daughter, was more like her. She would scold her brothers, and would often put Robin in his place from time to time. She was also stubborn like her mother. Once Robin had accidentally torn her favourite doll, by using it as a damsel in distress for the boys archery practice. It had taken him over a week to get her to forgive him.

Robin was at Nottingham, but was due home at any moment. The children all stayed up until their father returned, then they would go to bed.

'Mother. Tell us a story' Alana asked sleepily in her mothers arms.

'Yeah tell us a story.' Michael added.

'Ok.' Marian smiled and tried to think of a story. 'Once upon a time. There was a man named Robin Hood.' She started. She heard a noise at the door, and looked up to find Robin leaning against the frame, with his arms folded, and a smile on his face. She smiled back at him, and he nodded. None of the children had noticed his return, so he quietly snuck away, as Marian continued with her story.

An hour later, Robin began walking back into the room, where had left Marian and the children. Thornton had come and collected him from his study, telling him that Marian had asked for him to come to her. Robin entered the room, to see his daughter and sons all asleep. He looked at Marian who smiled up at him.

'They fell asleep.' She whispered. 'I need help moving them.'

Robin nodded and walked over to Marian and picked his daughter gently up from her mothers lap. He quietly carried her to her bedroom, and tucked her in. He then returned and picked up Jordan while Marian carried Michael. They took them to their bedrooms, and placed them also in their beds.

Robin smiled to Marian and led her to their bedroom.

'How was your day?' He asked once they were in their room.

'Fine. Michael and Jordan had a fight with the young boy John from Clun though. And Alana fell of her horse this morning.' Marian replied as she turned the covers down on the bed as Robin got changed.

'I am going to sell that horse and get her another one' Robin stated agitated. Robin hated that horse, it had dismounted her twice already.

'Robin, she is fine. She got right back on after the fall.' Marian stated.

Robin sighed knowing that he was not going to get into another fight about it now. 'Why were the boys fighting?' Robin frowned turning to face Marian who was now changing.

'Something about how John's father could beat you. So Jordan and Michael said that you could defiantly beat John's father, and then it resolved into a fight.' Marian sighed shaking her head. Robin smirked.

'Robin it is not funny' Marian said throwing a pillow at him.

'What! I could beat John's father' Robin stated.

Marian rolled her eyes.

'What! I could' Robin said again.

'Robin you are supposed to bean adult, and not get dragged into these games.' Marian said.

Robin shrugged, and climbed into bed next to Marian. 'But I could' He repeated.

Marian laughed and snuggled up to him. 'I have no doubt that you could. You are after all Robin Hood' She said giving him a kiss. He smirked and kissed her again.

'How was your day?' Marian asked.

'It was OK. Lord Merton wishes to take another wife. He is bride hunting.' Robin laughed. 'Also I have to go to Clun tomorrow, their monthly financial intake isn't right. And their crops aren't on time.' Robin sighed. Marian kissed him goodnight and they both fell asleep.


End file.
